memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Peace Conference/Chapter One
The Helena is at high warp heading towards Deep Space 9. On the bridge everyone is working on the bridge as the crew are walking along the bridge going to difference consoles, when the console sensors beeped rapidly. Captain, long range scanners have picked up a large fleet of Cardassian warships directly ahead, they're heading this way at warp five Ensign Collins says as she looks at her console and then turns to Captain Taylor. They're watching the fleet passing them. What's their course? Captain Taylor says as she looks at Collins. She inputs commands into the console. 223 mark 132 that takes them to DS9 Captain Ensign Collins says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Taylor. Taylor looks over at Lieutenant Kaye. Increase speed to maximum warp and Collins inform Starfleet Command of what we just saw Captain Taylor says as she looks at Lieutenant Kaye and then turns to Ensign Collins. The Helena slows to impulse speed and sees the Federation and Klingon fleets between the Cardassian fleet. On the bridge they hear the voice of Captain Kira. What the hell is going on, why are the Cardassians going to Deep Space 9 says Typhuss over the com. She thinks. According to Admiral Cornwell the Klingons are hammering out issues after the unprovoked invasion Chancellor Martok did while the rest of Starfleet's forces were dealing with the Borg issue Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Kira chimes in. So the Cardassians are going to attack the station says Typhuss over the com. She shrugs her shoulders. Let's see what happens before we start getting trigger happy now Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. All right says Typhuss over the com. Taylor goes to her chair. Lieutenant Kaye take us to the upper pylon and initiate docking procedures Captain Taylor says as she looks at Lieutenant Kaye. Lieutenant Kaye inputs commands into the helm. The Helena flies to the upper pylon and docks. In the wardroom Commander Ro is talking with Captain Taylor and Captain Kira as Typhuss looks at her. So what are we going to do about the Cardassains? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro. She looks at them. For now nothing Commander Ro says as she looks at them both. They look at her confused. There's a Cardassian fleet out there, they might attack us and you want us do nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro. She looks at him. I don't need to remind you sir that our forces are at pre-Dominion War levels Commander Ro says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So what, we are just going to let the Cardassians walk all over us says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ro. Taylor looks at them. Uh, ahem sorry for butting into you two acting like Klingons fighting over bloodwine but I think we should do the wait and see approach before we pull triggers Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Why would the Cardassains have that large of a fleet here, one reason they are going to attack us I know it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor.